


Rocky Shores

by dragonydreams



Series: Storm [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Giles take their relationship a step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Shores

Title: Rocky Shores   
Author: Elisabeth   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Willow and Giles take their relationship a step further.   
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.   
Distribution: Me, WLS, WWW, ODD, NHA, Spirit & Mind, anyone else - please ask.   
Feedback: Yes please.   
Dedication: For Adele who reminded me that I haven't worked on this series for a while. 

  

"Willow, get down," Giles hollers over the noise as a large stone hurdles towards her. She ducks just as the stone passes through the space her head had been moments before. 

"Thanks," she calls over her shoulder as she resumes her stance at the edge of the action. 

Buffy and Giles are trying to break apart what could only be described as a stone giant. It is roughly 9 feet tall and comprised entirely of rocks. The ground shakes with each step it takes, causing pebbles to rain down on those below. 

Presently, Buffy is on its back trying to dislodge some of the larger stones, hoping that it would then fall apart. Meanwhile Giles is using a sturdy branch to try to do the same on one of its legs. Xander is lying next to Willow, unconscious, having been hit by one of the rocks the giant was trying to defend itself with. 

Willow watches in horror as a very large rock nearly lands on Giles' leg. Desperately she racks her brain for a spell that might help her friends. 

Her eyes light up as she thinks of something, then turn black as the magick fills her. Focusing on the stone giant she calls out, "Congelo." 

Immediately it stops moving. Buffy slides to the ground at the lack of movement. She lands on her butt with a quiet, "Ow." 

Standing, Buffy asks, "What happened?" 

Willow skips over to them and into Giles' arms, bubbling, "That was me. I did it. Did you see what I did?" 

"You were brilliant, darling," Giles says as he fully embraces Willow, giving her a quick kiss. 

"Eww," Buffy chides. "Enough with the PDA. Let's get Xander and get outta here." 

Willow kisses him again before turning back to Buffy, but keeps an arm around her boyfriend. 

"So Wills, how long is Rocky going to stay like that?" Buffy asks, nudging Xander with her foot as he starts to come around. 

"Not sure," she shrugs. "We probably shouldn't hang around to find out." 

"Agreed," Giles comments. 

Raising a hand to his head, Xander looks up at the three people standing over him. "What happened? It feels like I was hit with a rock." 

"You were hit with a rock," Buffy confirms. 

"I froze it," Willow beams. 

Xander accepts Buffy's hand up. "Way to go Wills." 

"What is that thing anyway?" Buffy asks as they head back towards the car. 

"It is obviously some form of stone giant, although what one is doing here, now, I cannot guess." Giles says authoritatively. 

"I thought stone giants were myths," Willow queries. 

"As you know, most mythology is based on actual creatures and events. I have not heard of one being alive for thousands of years." 

"That's it," Xander declares. "No more family outings with you guys. It would be one thing to come across a bear or a deer on a hike. But a stone giant? No thank you." 

Ignoring Xander, Giles continues. "We need to find out what kind of giant this is in particular, and how to destroy it." He looks down at Willow and squeezes her shoulder. "Not that I don't have every confidence in your spell, love, but we don't know how long it will hold him." 

"That's okay." She squeezes back. "As soon as I saw it I knew we were in for a long night of research." 

Buffy and Xander groan. 

  
Several hours later at Giles' apartment… 

"Giles, I give up," Buffy whines. "I'm gonna walk Xander home on my way to do a quick patrol, if that's okay." 

Barely looking up from his book he replies, "That's fine, goodnight Buffy." 

Buffy lightly shakes Xander, who is dozing with his head resting on the back of the couch. 

"Not now An, a guy's gotta rest between rounds," he complains. 

Buffy hits him a little harder, this time getting him to open his eyes. She smirks down at him as he realizes what he mumbled in his sleep. 

"I'm leaving, want me to walk you home?" Buffy asks the confused boy. 

"Yeah, thanks." Xander stands, and heads towards the door. 

Buffy turns back to Willow as she gets her belongings together. "You want me to come back for you after patrol?" 

Willow glances at Giles to see what he thinks. "That's alright Buffy, I'll give Willow a lift home when we're finished," he answers for her. 

"You sure Will?" 

"Yeah, I think we're almost there. I'll see you later." 

"Okay. Ready Xand?" 

"Let's go," he says from the open doorway. 

Willow and Giles return to their research materials after the troops clear out. After several nervous glances at Willow, Giles softly offers, "You're welcome to stay." 

Misunderstanding him, Willow replies, "I'm happy to help out for as long as need be." 

Setting his book aside Giles moves to sit beside Willow. "No, I meant stay the night, with me." 

Willow nearly drops the book in her lap as she shifts to look at Giles' face. Her eyes are wide as she studies his expression. "What'd you say? I thought you wanted to take things slowly." 

He lifts one of her hands with his, "I do, and we are. And don't get me wrong, I am very happy with the way our relationship has progressed. It's just," he sighs, "I hate sending you home every night. For now, I just want to be able to hold you when I sleep." 

Willow's eyes shine with unshed tears, "I want that too. For so long now I've wanted nothing more than to send Buffy home and crawl into your bed with you." 

"Really?" Giles asks hopefully. "And you don't mind if it's just sleeping?" 

"Well," Willow teases, "maybe if we start sleeping together, soon you'll be ready to *sleep* with me." 

"You know that it's not a matter of being ready," Giles tries to explain. He searches for the right way to explain his delay in becoming more intimate. 

Willow does understand his hold-ups. She knows that it isn't because he is old-fashioned. She knows that it isn't just about being afraid of losing her should they grow too attached. And she knows that it's more than just their age difference. 

She places her hand over his lips, halting any further explanations. "I do understand. And we'll know when the time is right." She removes her fingers and gives him a lingering kiss. 

The mischievous light is back in her eyes as she pulls back and huskily says, "Well now, Mr. Giles, would you care to take me to bed?" 

"It would be my pleasure," he replies. 

Giles stands and offers his hand to Willow to help her off the couch. She allows him to pull her to her feet and he squeezes her hand. Giles heads to the kitchen to turn off the lights and Willow locks the front door. 

Discretely, Willow slips into the bathroom and quickly runs through an abbreviated version of her nightly routine. She wishes she had a toothbrush with her, but that's something she can plan on bringing over for future sleepovers. She grins at that thought – future sleepovers. She makes do by using a bit of toothpaste on her finger. 

Giles is waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, looking a little sheepish and nervous. He knows that he shouldn't be so nervous about having Willow in his bed. A part of him is afraid that his desires will get the better of him and take things too far too fast. One look back at the girl following him up the stairs erases any doubts and misgivings. 

Willow waits at the top of the stairs as Giles begins rummaging around in the bureau. He mumbles, "Ah, there you are," into the drawer as he pulls out what appears to be a new set of silk pajamas. 

Upon noticing Willow's eyes widen in appreciation, Giles blushes slightly, admitting, "They were a gift." He hands her the top and moves back down the stairs, explaining, "I'll just go change and, um, use the facilities." 

"I'll be here," Willow nods, smiling. 

Both parties try very hard to not imagine the other changing out of their clothes and into the pajamas, unsuccessfully on both counts. 

Willow debates whether or not she should be in bed when Giles returns or not. After much mental debating, she decides that it will be less awkward if she is already in bed. 

When Giles returns to the loft, his breath catches at the sight of Willow sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard, with the covers pulled up to her waist. Even though she is completely covered, it is truly an erotic sight to see the woman you love waiting for you in your bed. She lifts the covers on the other side of the bed, beckoning him to join her. 

Giles slides under the covers with her, pulling her to lie next to him. Willow snuggles against his body, resting her head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her. 

"This is what bedtime should always be like," she contentedly mumbles against his chest, ruffling the hairs with her breath. 

He squeezes her shoulder, agreeing, "Yes, it is." He kisses the top of her head. When she lifts her face to his, he leans down to kiss her lips. When Willow begins to deepen the kiss Giles reluctantly presses against her shoulder, separating them. 

"Ah-ah," he reminds her, "Sleep." 

Grumbling, Willow slides back down to rest her head on Giles' chest, agreeing, "Sleep. 'Night Rupert." 

"Good night, Willow." 

  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written November 13, 2003.


End file.
